


Kitchen Counter

by Applesandoranges050



Series: You're a lifesaver [3]
Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Finger Fucking, Orgasms, Sex, Smut, fucking in the kitchen, i'm not the best at smut but i tried, i'm still learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesandoranges050/pseuds/Applesandoranges050
Summary: It's been a while since Clarke and Bellamy have had some alone time together. They take advantage of their daughter's nap time by catching up on their kitchen counter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and I thought I'd give writing a shot again. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment if you want :)

“You little rascal, getting into everything now that you’ve figured out how to crawl” said Clarke, picking up Ava in order to prevent her from getting inside the cupboards and giving her a smacking kiss on her chubby cheeks. Ava squealed with joy and laughter, making Clarke smile even more. It had been almost 2 years since her life changed in the most epic way possible. From meeting the love of her life, to becoming a new mom, it all seem so surreal at times. Although it was hard at times, Clarke would not replace one bit of it.

The sound of the door opening down the hall pulled her out of her thoughts. Clarke looked at the clock in their kitchen. 3:00pm. Bellamy was finally home from work, and despite being away from him for a few hours, she couldn’t help but still miss him.

 “Clarke? I’m home!” Ava squealed in her arms again, wanting to get down.

 “In the kitchen! Watch out though. Ava’s on her way to see you right now” she laughed. Clarke got back to washing up the extra dishes left in the sink.

“Hey baby girl! How’s my little munchkin doing today? Look at you go! Oh my goodness, you are so fast” cooed Bellamy. Clarke turned around from washing the dishes, catching sight of her beautiful daughter and husband, laughing together with pure joy. Bellamy smiled back at her, walking towards her.

“Hey baby, I missed you today” he whispered, placing a kiss to her lips, her cheek and to that spot behind her ear that made her weak in the knees.

“Babe, Ava’s here… stop!” said Clarke, feeling embarrassed.

“She’s only 8 months. She doesn’t understand the concept of PDA yet, and look! She’s cheering us on” replied Bellamy, pointing at Ava clapping her hands. Clarke sighed. With everything going on in their lives, the two of them found it hard to spend some special time together. Bellamy was constantly knee-deep in marking his essays and midterms, while also coaching the school’s soccer team. By the time he’d get home most nights, he’d simply want to go to bed. Though she wished they could have some mommy-daddy time, Clarke knew how much Bellamy loved his job and was always understanding if he preferred to hit the hay rather than “hit something else”.  But it was Friday before spring break. Mia was over at Aunty O’s for the night for their annual sleepover with her cousin Jace. And with Ava going down for her nap soon, Clarke knew they would probably have some down time.

 “I’m gonna put the little one down for her second nap, but when I come back, you and I are gonna catch up” said Bellamy, quickly kissing her on the cheek and heading upstairs into Ava’s room.

 “It’s 4 o’clock somewhere in the world” Clarke thought as she pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses. Clarke poured the wine and before she knew it, two arms wrapped around her waist. Clarke could feel Bellamy’s breath hot against her neck.

 “My God, you are so sexy baby” whispered Bellamy, as he began to plant kisses along the exposed skin of her neck. One of his hands slowly trailed down a little further, until he reached inside her pants, fingers teasing her through her underwear. Goosebumps erupted on Clarke’s skin as she began to breathe harder, releasing a moan that she tried to keep under wraps. “Mmmm, been thinking about this all day? My hands on you, touching you here. Fuck baby, you’re getting wetter by the minute” sighed Bellamy, as his talented fingers slid between her folds, one thumb teasing her clit, making Clarke jump in his arms.

“I missed you. I missed this” whispered Clarke, as her breathing began to come out in pants. Bellamy kept things slow, taking his time with her, unraveling her like the precious gift that she was. But Clarke was having none of that. She knew that he was teasing her, waiting it out. Out of revenge, she began to grind her ass again his crotch, eliciting a groan from Bellamy. He placed both hands on her hips, pausing her movements for a second. Clarke could feel his hard on through his pants.

“Fuck baby, you’re such a tease. I want you to fuck me already. Remember when we first got this place and you made me cum so hard with just your fingers? Please baby” moaned Clarke, as she tilted her hips, trying to get his hands on where she needed it the most.

“Yeah baby? You want me to fuck you with my fingers? I’m gonna make you cum so hard baby…you’ll see” Clarke shivered against him, his vulgar words making her wetter and wetter by the minute. He placed an open mouth kiss against her neck as he shoved two fingers inside her, finding that spongey spot that he knew would make her come undone.

 “OH FUCK!” shouted Clarke. Bellamy slowed down the pace of his fingers.

 “Ssshhh… you don’t want to be too loud baby. Don’t want to end up waking up Ava from her nap. If she wakes up, we’re gonna have to stop. And you know how much I want to make you cum. Can you be quiet for me? You’re doing so good baby mmmm…” whispered Bellamy, increasing the pace of his fingers again, placing a thumb on her clit.

“Fuck…yes baby, I’ll be quiet. I’m sorry – oh yes, fuck… I’m so close Bell. Please….” moaned Clarke, feeling the warmth and tightening sensation. Her walls beginning to flutter around his fingers that were pumping in and out, creating a delicious friction that she missed so much. “Yeah, I can feel it. Let go baby, I want to feel you cum all over my fingers.” Bellamy quickened the pace and before he knew it, Clarke was falling apart; legs trembling and breathing heavily before him. Yup. He still got it. Bellamy slowly pulled his fingers out.

“Mmm…Why are you so good at this?” asked Clarke, turning around to find Bellamy licking his fingers. Fuck.

“God you taste so fucking good baby” said Bellamy grabbing Clarke’s hips and setting her on their beautiful marble counter. He decided that now would be a good time to take the rest of her clothes off, starting with her leggings and making his way up to her shirt, followed with kisses each time a piece of fabric disappeared of her perfect figure.

“You’re so perfect. I can’t believe I get to spend the rest of my life loving you” said Bellamy, making his way up to her face.

“Bell I need you. Please…” moaned Clarke, hands fumbling with the belt on his pants, freeing his hard cock from the confines of his underwear. Clarke never got tired of the sight of his cock. Every time they had sex, it always felt like the first time. She hoped that feeling would never fade between them. Clarke knew how to work him, becoming an expertise over the past few years on each squeeze and each gentle pull on his shaft that would send him over the edge.

“Babe… if you keep doing that, this will end very soon” groaned Bellamy.

“I want you to fuck me. Fuck me please… I missed this cock so fucking much” sighed Clarke, her words almost coming out as a cry of desperation.

“I got you baby…” replied Bellamy, kissing her and he entered her in one go. They both sighed at the same time, Clarke’s mouth shaping into the beautiful O shape that Bellamy loved so much. He loved making Clarke feel good.

“Tell me how I feel…” sighed Clarke, breathing coming out in short pants as Bellamy began to pump his cock in and out of her, starting off slow to prevent himself from finishing off soon.

“Fuck, I missed this so much. You feel so good around my cock. So tight. So warm and wet fuck…” Bellamy kissed her fiercely, making his way down her neck with wet kisses. He lifted a higher, changing the angle that made her keen.

“Harder baby…” moaned Clarke, grabbing him close. Bellamy kissed her everywhere; leaving marks across her chest, giving special attention to her tits. He gently sucked on each nipple, making Clarke moan even more. Bellamy began to move faster, feeling his orgasm creeping upon him. By the look on Clarke’s face and the feeling of her cunt around him, he knew she was close.  
“Fuck… I can feel it…you’re almost there. Come on baby, let go for me…”

“Bell- Fuck! Yes! Right there!” cried Clarke, forgetting her promise of keeping quiet. Bellamy didn’t seem to care as he began to thrust faster and harder.

“Yeah? You’re gonna cum all over my dick baby? Cum for me Clarke.”

“Fuck – I’m gonna – “Three more thrusts were all it took for her until her earth shattering orgasm came upon her. Bellamy soon followed after, slowing down his pace as Clarke made it through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Clarke smiled. Feeling sated and full despite being naked on their kitchen counter.

“I love you…” she whispered, kissing the freckles on his face.

“Love you too baby” smiled Bellamy.

Clarke looked at the clock. They still had a couple hours before Ava was expected to wake up.

“What do you say? Ready for round 2?” Before she had a second to think, Bellamy picked her up in one swift motion, heading for their living room.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
